Immense customer demand has driven rapid advances in display technologies, image analysis algorithms, and communication technologies, as well as the widespread adoption of sophisticated image display devices. As just a few examples, these devices range from DVD and Blu-ray players that drive high resolution displays for home theaters, to the now ubiquitous smart phones and tablet computers that also have very high resolution displays. Improvements in image processing techniques will continue to expand the capabilities of these devices.